


Warmth

by Alexandrite_Rose



Series: P5 Round Robin [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Mention of abuse but nothing graphic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: Ryuji remembers warmth





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr challenged by bloodyjinxii

Ryuji knew what warmth felt like. The hugs and kisses his mother gave him when he was little. The pats on his shoulders from his Track mates and Coach when they won. They were comforting. He remembers the love and safety that radiated from them. He remembers the warmth.

Ryuji knew what cold felt like. Knew the feeling of fear and eventually numbness. His father's warm hands on his arms sent chills down his spine. Every punch bruise, and scare where warm on impact and when they healed. He remembers the cold stares by Track team; along with the heated arguments. Ryuji remembers his boiling hatred for Kamoshida. When his leg got fucked up and he lost everything he became cold. Even his own mother's soft touches did nothing as time went on. Ryuji's warmth was gone. Replaced with either boiling hatred or numbing cold.

When he opens his eyes Ryuji is greeted with soft light coming thru the small curtained window. A work table ahead of him and the welcoming smell of coffee. He may not like the drink itself but being in La Blanc almost every day made him enjoy the smell. It gave him a constant to always come back to in this ever-changing world. Slight movements bring his eyes down. Akira was still sleeping peacefully. Laying between Ryuji's legs; for if the blond was laying flat on Akira would be on top of him. The raven-haired boy held Ryuji by the waist as his head snuggled against his chest. The blond smiled and kissed the top of the sleeping boy's head and tightened his embrace slightly. Akira was warm.

Ryuji remembers what warmth felt like. The love of a mother. The support from his teammates. The embraces and kisses from the thief that stole his Heart.


End file.
